


Tan Freak

by Ineedvan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tan freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: What if I called you a tan freak? Hahaha jk.   Unless





	Tan Freak

“Tan freak”


End file.
